Renowned Pilot Passes Record to Fourteen Year Old
December 14th, 2042: Australia's Most Renowned Pilot Passes World Record to Fourteen Year Old - The Australian Aviation Administration has awarded young Cindy Baker, a 14 year old girl from Perth, the world record for the youngest person ever to fly solo around the world in a single engine aircraft. She crossed four continents in nearly three months. The last person to hold this record was Wade Harris, and he was 16 when he completed the same feat over twenty years ago. It's no coincidence both record holders hail from Australia as Wade Harris has been a shining star in the world of Aussie avionics for many years, even being called by Ms. Baker the primary inspiration for her record breaking journey. Harris was in attendance at the presentation ceremony and gave the following introduction in front of hundreds of professionals and spectators alike, many of which were young kids like Baker, looking for a little inspiration of their own: "Ha, well thanks everyone. If it isn't a fine day today... the Sun is shining, there's not a cloud in the sky, and I'm back home in the greatest city in the world, for the first time in too long. Thankfully my boss - for some reason or other - decided it was time I leave the cockpit and take a vacation. I nearly forgot what the word 'vacation' meant... ahem... so it's my privilege and honor today to reluctantly pass the world record baton to Cindy Baker, the little bugger right over there who stole what's been mine for twenty years!" "It's so great to see so many young people here today; at your age there's no way I would have sat through a lame speech by some old bloke prattling on like he actually knew anything of value. I mean hey, you're fresh, you're blissfully naïve, and you know everything. The trick is to hold onto these truths of youth for as long as you can because they'll help keep you from the adult evils of reality, and will compel you to be the best you can be. Most of you don't have a bloody clue what I'm saying, but you will in a few years. My Mum used to say I was constantly full of beans when I was a kid, and now look at me... I'm still full of beans, but I get to fly a bloody Consortium C-3800! Never fall victim to growing old and always take life with a smile, that's the best advice I can give you." "Perth is a very special city to me; not only did I grow up here, raised by my Mum - there she is in the front row, hi Mum! - But I also found my true love, and that was largely thanks to the wonderful people at the Australian Aviation Administration. One man in particular, Jim Russel, was integral in seeing my potential as a young pilot and in teaching me everything I know. Well, almost everything. Jim passed away several years ago, but it turns out his son, Terrance, has been Cindy Baker's teacher for two years now and I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." "Without further old-man babbling, let me turn the mic over to the pilot we're all here for, the little lady of the hour, Cindy Baker..." Category:Rook 9